


The Prince's Sneakers

by petitfangs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitfangs/pseuds/petitfangs
Summary: A classic fairytale about a prince and a demon. There’s foolish royal decrees, magical caterpillars, enchanted creatures and some good old-fashioned smut. Read at your own peril.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 43
Kudos: 164





	The Prince's Sneakers

Once upon a time, a young omega prince went out to play basketball on the palace grounds. While he was practicing his layup, a strong breeze blew around him, making his footwork falter for a split second, causing him to drop the ball. The ball bounced high and far, before falling somewhere in the meadows. 

The prince quickly walked to the meadows to retrieve his ball, and what should he see, curled up on a dock leaf, but a big, big green and gold caterpillar. 

“Holy crap, you’re huge!” exclaimed the prince. The caterpillar was munching on the leaf, but stopped and crawled closer towards the prince upon seeing him. 

“So beautiful,” the prince said, looking at the caterpillar in awe.“Hi buddy, My name’s Ryan. Do you want to come home with me? I’ll feed you all the delicious leaves you could ever want.” 

The caterpillar hummed and moved slightly, almost as if its nodding-- its glittery golden green body shimmering in the sunlight. 

Prince Ryan gasped a little in wonderment. “You’re going to turn into the most magnificent butterfly ever.” Prince Ryan said happily, before breaking off the dock leaf with the caterpillar curled up on it, and carried it home. 

Prince Ryan put the caterpillar in a big glass jar, and it lay there munching away at its dock leaf, getting bigger every minute, till there was no dock leaf left for it to munch. So Prince Ryan ran out to pick some more dock leaves for it. And it munched and munched and grew and grew until it was as big as the jar. So then Prince Ryan put it in a golden bowl, and brought it more dock leaves and still more. And it munched and munched and grew and grew until it was bigger than the bowl; and Prince Ryan snuck into his little brother’s room, Prince Jake, to ‘borrow’ his large toy chest. 

“That’s mine!” little Prince Jake bawled, before Prince Ryan shushes him, putting a piece of candy in his little grubby hands before hightailing out of his little brother’s room, toy chest in tow. 

So Prince Ryan put his pet caterpillar in the toy chest, and spent all day running out to gather dock leaves for it. And still it munched, and still it grew, till the chest was too small for it. So Prince Ryan made a nest for it in his bathtub. And still it munched, and still it grew until it was as big as a sheep. “Holy shit!” said Prince Ryan, his big brown eyes wide with astonishment. “When you turn into a butterfly, you will be the world’s wonder.” 

But the caterpillar didn’t turn into a butterfly; it just ate itself to death. Ryan gasped in shock, his eyes watering as he gently poked the lifeless caterpillar with a leaf. Prince Ryan was startled a little when a servant knocked on his bathroom door, informing him that it’s time for dinner.

Prince Ryan went down to the dining hall listlessly, pushing his food on his plate, his eyes brimming with tears. The Queen immediately asked her son what’s wrong. 

“My-- my caterpillar died.” Prince Ryan said tearily. 

“Your what?” the King asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Prince Ryan showed the King and Queen the giant caterpillar in the tub, explaining to them how he stumbled upon it that very morning. The caterpillar doesn’t even look real anymore, almost like a giant stuffed pillow, encased in glittery green and gold fabric. “It was alive, I promise, this isn’t a prank or something,” Prince Ryan insisted, wiping his eyes.

The King sighed and walked closer to the tub, prodding the strange creature with his sceptre. “You sure it’s dead?” 

“Yes,” Prince Ryan said, eyes watering again. “I didn’t even get to name it. Poor little guy.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that you’re upset honey, we’ll get you a new pet.” the Queen said, patting her son’s back. “Perhaps something more normal. Sweetie, that creature was definitely not natural.” 

“He was extraordinary,” Prince Ryan replied, lower lip trembling. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to stop crying. “I feel bad for killing him. I didn’t think he was going to die from eating too much.” 

The King sighed again, scratching his head, at a loss for words. He looked at his son for a moment, before turning his gaze back towards the giant caterpillar carcass in the tub. The creature was strange, no doubt, but it did have such magnificent skin. The King suddenly had an idea.

“Don’t cry, my son. We’ll have the creature skinned and we’ll have the skin dressed, and from the skin the court shoemaker shall make you a lovely pair of sneakers.” 

‘Darling,” The Queen admonished the King, nudging his side. “I don’t think our son would want--” 

“It would be a way to honor the thing!” the King said insistently. “Our son found it while he was playing basketball, so this would be a nice way to honor it.” 

Prince Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head. “I don’t know dad, we should-- we should just bury him--” 

“Son, you’ll love it, trust me.” the King boomed, his tone brokering no arguments. 

Prince Ryan let out a big sigh, knowing he had no choice but to relent to the King’s wishes. Oh well. He’ll make sure the remainder of the caterpillar gets a proper burial.

So the caterpillar was skinned, and the skin was dressed, and the court shoemaker made the sneakers. They were the most extraordinary looking sneakers, all green and gold. Prince Ryan put them on, and gasped at how beautiful they looked-- he got up and was surprised at how good they felt as well. The sneakers were almost like magic, making his footsteps lighter, his jumps higher than normal. 

The prince loved his sneakers so much he wore them everywhere. It might seem silly, but it was as if the sneakers were somehow alive-- he could almost feel a gentle hum emitting from it, almost like the sounds the caterpillar had made. He didn’t mention this to anyone though- they would probably say he was imagining things. 

“Ryan, you shouldn’t wear them to official court meetings, they’re very distracting.” the Queen said, her tone slightly reprimanding. 

“It’s not my fault, people are just so easily distracted,” Ryan said, crossing his legs, admiring his sneakers. “They’re too caught up in trying to figure out what they’re made of.” 

“Ha!” said the King. “That gives me an idea. It’s time our omega son was married.” The King then sent out the town criers with their bells:

_“Ding-a-ding, ding! Ding, dong! Prince Ryan has a wonderful pair of sneakers, all green and gold. Any alpha who can guess what skin those sneakers are made of, shall marry the crown prince.”_

“For the alpha who guesses that riddle will be a clever person!” said the King proudly. “And I should like a clever alpha for a son or daughter in law.”

“Whoever may be clever, I think you are very foolish,” chided the Queen, brushing crumbs off her youngest son’s lapel. “Sending out a royal decree saying anyone could marry our son if they guessed a riddle-- it’s ridiculous.”

Prince Ryan laughed. “Don’t worry mom, nobody would ever guess it. Let dad have his fun.” 

Little Prince Jake’s eyes widened, before he squirmed out of his mother’s arms and toddled towards his older brother, tugging on his sleeve. “Ryan, you getting mawwied?” 

“Nope little buddy, not for a long time.” Ryan said lightly, picking up his little brother and swinging him around, hearing him squeal in delight. “Nobody would be able to guess, I’m sure of it.” 

With that, the royal family went on with their day, enjoying each other’s company. 

Well, as you may believe, there was no lack of smart male and female alphas, both rich and poor, royal and common, coming to the palace to look at Prince Ryan’s sneakers. The omega prince sat in his throne, with his feet on a red velvet cushion, and the alphas trooped in, one after the other, to look at the green and gold sneakers and guess what skin they were made of. Some guessed this, some guessed that; but none of them guessed right. And if those smart alphas came in with high hopes, they go out in bitter disappointment. 

“It seems I shan’t be married at all,” Prince Ryan teased the King, getting up from his throne once the last guesser for the day had been escorted out. He’s fine with the parade of random alphas coming in to guess his sneakers for an hour every day-- he usually used that hour to finish up his homework, or do some light reading. The whole thing is ridiculous, but he’s sure his dad would get bored soon, and probably call the whole thing off. 

“Of course you shall be married!” the King said adamantly, “They’re all fools. But a clever alpha will come along, one day.” 

“Sure thing, dad.” Prince Ryan hummed, practically skipping away to his bedroom. 

Almost two weeks has passed, and the King showed no signs of boredom yet. The alphas kept coming, and Ryan noted with slight interest that some came from very far away-- the cut of their clothing was foreign and their accents unfamiliar. 

“Your highness, I th--think- your--your sneakers are made of--” the lovely alpha stammered, “the skin of a Sri Lankan pit viper,” she finished, swallowing hard. 

“You are incorrect.” The King boomed beside the prince, waving his hand dismissively. 

Prince Ryan shook his head a little before looking at her kindly. “That’s a really good guess thought. Thank you for trying.” 

The alpha sighed, before she bowed her head and curtsied. The servants escorted her out, and Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to be done for the day. The prince was just about to get up from his throne when he was suddenly startled by loud trumpets. 

“What’s going on?” Prince Ryan asked urgently, watching the royal guards rush towards them.

‘Sire, we must leave at once--” the head of the royal guard said, barking orders to the King’s guards, who were just about to usher the King and the omega prince away when the trumpets abruptly stopped, and the palace doors blew open, nearly knocking all the palace guards back with the sheer veracity of it. 

Right in the middle of the entrance stood a tall alpha in a black hood. The head of the royal guard shouted orders to his men to contain the alpha, but none of them could get near him, despite their efforts. 

“Don’t bother, you’ll only hurt yourself.” the alpha said calmly, removing his hood and throwing it carelessly on the ground.

Prince Ryan gasped a little as the alpha met his eyes. The alpha had a penetrating gaze, his hazel eyes briefly flashing red as his mouth quirks into a little smirk. 

There was no doubt about it. This was no ordinary alpha.

It was an alpha demon. 

“Demon! You are not welcome here--” the royal guard hissed, drawing his sword.

The alpha demon tutted. “That can’t be true. The King’s decree states that _any_ alpha is welcome to guess, isn't that right?”

The royal guard paused, looking unsure. His eyes flitted towards the King, who was standing near his throne, eyes wide with bafflement. 

“The decree was for humans,” the King said steadily, staring down at the alpha demon. “It was not meant for your kind.”

The alpha demon smiled and pulled out a copy of the decree. “You didn’t specify that here. It simply states any alpha, and I am one. This decree is binding in the laws of this land… and the Underworld.” the alpha demon said, tapping the parchment with his fingernail, which was black and shaped like a talon. 

The King faltered a little. “ But--but I didn’t mean...demons...”

“Well, you should have clarified that then.” the alpha demon said gleefully, before tucking the parchment back in his pocket. He ambled forward leisurely, almost gliding towards the throne. 

The King’s guards that dared to block his path were thrown to the side, unharmed, with a simple lazy wave from the alpha demon. 

“Fear not, I’m not here to cause any mischief.” the alpha demon said soothingly, before kneeling down in front of the omega prince’s feet.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, my prince. Shane Madej, at your service.” The alpha demon said smoothly, offering his hand to the prince, palm up, for a customary hand-kiss. 

Prince Ryan stared at the sharp talons and stifled a gasp, instinctively taking a step back.

The alpha demon huffed out a laugh, undoubtedly enjoying the sight of the omega prince trembling a little under his gaze. “Are you afraid of me?” 

“Don’t answer him.” The King ordered. Prince Ryan stood quietly still, staring down at the alpha demon with poorly disguised trepidation. 

The alpha demon laughed again and Prince Ryan felt a sliver of irritation rising in his gut, tamping down his fear slightly.

“What do you want?” Prince Ryan clipped, standing up straighter and narrowing his eyes at the alpha demon. 

The alpha demon grinned, letting his hand fall to his side. “I want one guess, just like everyone else. Equal rights and all.” he said teasingly, cocking his head at the prince.

The prince stared at him hard, his eyes flickering towards the King for a moment before meeting the alpha demon’s gaze again. “If I let you guess, do I have your word that you won’t harm my family or my people?” 

“Well, you’re not exactly in any position to make demands--” the alpha demon replied, raising his eyebrows. “But, yes, you have my word.” he continued, smiling up at the omega prince. 

Prince Ryan took a steadying breath. “Alright,” he breathed out, before sitting back on his throne, looking warily at the demon. “You may guess.” 

“Thank you, my prince,” The alpha demon said, a teasing smile playing on his lips. The alpha demon got up and stepped closer, before kneeling in front of the prince and offering his hand again. He wiggled his fingers, his sharp black talons glimmering under the light.

Prince Ryan took a deep breath, before putting his hand on the demon’s palm. The alpha demon made a pleased sound, before bowing low, kissing the prince’s hand gently. Prince Ryan felt goosebumps arise all over his skin, and he quelled the urge to tremble. The demon’s lips were very warm, and it left his hand with a tingling sensation.

Prince Ryan swiftly pulled his hand away and quickly set both his feet on the cushion. “Go ahead,” he said evenly. 

The alpha demon leaned back, smirking a little. He hummed and looked at the sneakers, his expression almost thoughtful. “May I touch the sneakers?” he asked. 

“No.” 

The alpha demon’s eyes flashed red for a second, but his expression remained playful. “Good, very good.” he murmured, before sitting down cross-legged in front of the prince's throne. “It’s more difficult to guess without touching,” he continued, before tugging the cushion closer to him, making the omega prince stretch his legs a little. 

“You can’t touch--”

“I’m not touching, I just want a closer look,” the alpha demon assured him, peering down at the sneakers. 

The omega prince and everyone else in the room waited with bated breath as the alpha demon leaned in close and stared at the sneakers silently for a moment.

After a few minutes, Prince Ryan cleared his throat. “Well?” 

The alpha demon shushed him, still staring at the sneakers. 

Prince Ryan huffed indignantly. “Don’t shush me--”

“Shush, I’m thinking--” 

“You just did it again, don’t shush--”

“Fine, will you please keep quiet for a moment while I think?” 

“You--” Prince Ryan cut himself off, letting out an irritated sigh instead. He drummed his fingers on his throne, tapping his foot impatiently on the cushion. 

The alpha demon’s mouth quirked a little, before he resumed his staring. 

Several moments passed in total silence. Prince Ryan was just about to say something again when the alpha demon suddenly leaned back and smiled at him.

“Okay, I’m ready.” the alpha demon purred. 

“Good,” Ryan breathed out, staring intently at the demon. “So what do you--”

“The craftsmanship is very clever,” the alpha demon cut him off, cocking his head to the side. “ You have a very talented shoemaker. He should definitely make our wedding shoes. I’m thinking maybe matching boots? That would be--” 

“Stop stalling, demon. What’s your guess?” Prince Ryan demanded, narrowing his eyes at him. The nerve of this demon, planning their wedding shoes-

“I'd rather you call me Shane, my prince.” the alpha demon hummed, still smiling. “Let’s see. It’s got an interesting sheen, almost silk like. It really is clever of you to not let anyone touch, it’s definitely harder this way.” he said, mouth twitching a little. 

Prince Ryan sighed. “De--Shane, can you please just tell me what your guess is.” 

“The skin’s been treated, softened, but it’s obvious that it was formerly covering a vicious beast,” Shane continued, ignoring the prince. “Yep, definitely the skin of a ferocious animal.” the alpha demon said, nodding to himself. 

Prince Ryan fought back a smile, schooling his features into something neutral. The demon is so far off, he definitely has no clue, Ryan thought to himself gleefully. 

“The creature that you made this from, it’s got claws and fangs… and two horns..” Shane said, tapping his chin. “It’s amazing that you and your men managed to kill the creature, since it’s so huge and deadly...”

Prince Ryan smirked, crossing his legs. “Sure. So what animal do you think it is, Shane?” 

“Well, skin this magnificent could only belong to a giant, fanged--”

The omega prince was about to breathe out a sigh of relief at how _wrong_ the demon was when--

“--I’m just kidding, it’s from a caterpillar. Your sneakers are obviously made from a caterpillar.” Shane said with a laugh. “It would have turned into a butterfly that looked like this.” Shane continued, before pulling out a leather bound book from his pocket.

He flipped through the book and came to a stop on a page, turning the book around so Prince Ryan could see. The page was filled with bright and strangely colored butterflies-- the alpha demon tapped his talon against the corner of the page, on a small, realistic illustration of a gold and green butterfly, in the exact pattern and color as his sneakers. 

Prince Ryan gasped wordlessly, his heart thudding somewhere at the bottom of his stomach. 

“It’s actually one of my favorites.” Shane said softly, before setting the book in the omega prince’s lap. “They grow fast, so you have to be careful not to overfeed it, they have the tendency to eat themselves to death. Well, not before growing huge. I’m assuming that’s what happened to yours, before you skinned it into sneakers?” he teased. 

The King let out a shocked gasp, staring wide-eyed at the alpha demon. “You-- you trickster! You tricked us!” the King shouted accusingly.

“No, I did not.” Shane replied, getting up. “I’m just a simple demon that loves collecting butterflies. What you should really be asking, is how on earth did young prince Ryan here come across it- that kind of caterpillar doesn’t usually roam in this part of the world.” Shane mused thoughtfully.

“It- it’s because you put it there! You put that infernal creature in my kingdom--” the King sputtered, before roaring in anguish.

Shane sighed and shook his head. “I swear to you on all that is unholy, I did no such thing.” Shane said solemnly.

“However..” Shane continued slyly, “... even if I did do that, it doesn’t change anything. You said that any alpha who guessed right will have your lovely son’s hand in marriage. So I won, fair and square.” he finished with a smirk. 

Through all of this, Prince Ryan kept quiet, staring at the butterfly in the book. 

“So,” the alpha demon said suddenly, clapping his hands. “When can we have the wedding?”

That snapped Prince Ryan out of his reverie. “I’m not marrying you, Shane.” he said quietly, before looking up at him. 

Shane stared back, expression unreadable. “You will marry me.” 

Prince Ryan gripped the book tightly. “No, I will not.”

“Yes, you will.” 

“No, Shane.” Prince Ryan said determinedly, closing the book and holding it up towards the alpha demon. “Please take your book and leave.” 

The alpha demon cocked his head at the omega prince for a moment before taking the book and sliding it back in his pocket. He stepped closer towards him.

“If you don’t honor our agreement...” Shane said slowly, bending down to meet the young prince eye to eye. “...I won’t honor mine either.” he clipped, his hazel eyes flickering red again. Shane nodded subtly in the direction of the King and the guards. 

Prince Ryan’s eyes widened. ““You--you gave me your word that you won’t hurt anyone--”

“Only if you honored the agreement. If you refuse my hand, the deal is off.” Shane said steadily. 

“We will fight you, my men are the strongest in the land!” the King shouted.

“You can try, and I will raze your kingdom to the ground.” Shane growled as he stood back up to his full height. “I’ll destroy all of your men, and take what is rightfully mine.” he promised, his playful demeanor gone as he glared at the King menacingly. 

The King shouted an order, and the guards drew their swords. The head of the royal guards signaled to the sentries stationed at the upper level of the hall, and all of them drew their crossbows in the direction of the alpha demon. 

Shane let out a low growl, and Prince Ryan watched in horror as the alpha demon’s eyes glowed red, his pupils turning into slits, like a venomous snake. 

“Stop, Stop! Stand down,” Prince Ryan cried out, getting up from his throne and standing in front of Shane with his hands up, shielding the alpha demon.

The sentries immediately put their crossbows down, in fear of harming Prince Ryan. 

Shane looked surprised, his eyes returning to their hazel hue. He smiled at the young prince.

“My hero.” Shane murmured, resuming again his earlier playful demeanor, which was admittedly a relief. Prince Ryan didn’t particularly care for the menacing aura the alpha demon emitted just mere seconds ago. 

“I wasn’t trying to protect you,” Prince Ryan replied, gazing up at him angrily. “You’ve shown your power. I didn't want anyone getting hurt.”

“What a clever prince,” Shane murmured, looking down at him affectionately. “ So you will marry me then?”

Prince Ryan squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment before nodding, taking in a deep breath. “Yes.” the omega prince exhaled, before crossing his arms over his chest, looking up at the alpha demon in ill-veiled contempt.

“Wonderful. It’s settled then.” the alpha demon said happily. “We shall get married tonight.” 

Prince Ryan’s heart skipped a beat. “You want us to get married… tonight?” he asked faintly. 

“Yup.” Shane confirmed, grinning wide. “I’m sure the King can make all the necessary arrangements.” he said breezily, looking at the King. “You would be able to, won’t you?” 

“That’s far too soon.” the King said hesitantly. “We need time to send out all the invitations--”

“That won’t be necessary,” the alpha demon said abruptly, cutting the King off mid-sentence. “We’ll just have a small wedding, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy.” 

“Nothing fancy-- my son is the crown prince! I can’t allow him to be married like some commoner,” the King sputtered.

“Dad, it’s okay.” Prince Ryan said quietly. 

“No it’s not!” the King said miserably. “I-- I’m so sorry, my son--”

“It’s okay, Dad.” Prince Ryan repeated. He knew his father never meant for this to happen. Truly, nobody could have ever anticipated this.

The omega prince faced the alpha demon, staring up at him determinedly. “ I’ll marry you, but not tonight. It’s just too soon.” Prince Ryan reasoned. 

Shane frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something, but abruptly paused when the omega prince boldly took the alpha demon’s hand in his, tracing one deadly talon with his finger.

“I’ll marry you tomorrow instead. Would that be okay?” Prince Ryan asked gently, his tone low and soothing. The omega prince was a little out of practice when it comes to appeasing alphas, but he hoped it was enough to work on the alpha demon. 

Shane waited a beat, before letting out a soft sigh. “Okay,” he relented, thumb drawing slow circles over the back of the prince’s hand as he spoke. “Tomorrow would be fine.” 

“Good,” Prince Ryan exhaled, letting go of the alpha demon’s hand. “Goodbye, Shane. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The alpha demon frowned. “You want me to leave... and come back tomorrow?” Shane asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Um, yes--” Prince Ryan said haltingly. “It’s tradition to not see each other the night before the wedding.” he explained, biting his lip. “Since we’re getting married tomorrow--”

“That seems like an outdated tradition.” the alpha demon clipped. “How do I know this isn’t some trick, and you’re actually planning to run away tonight?” Shane said testily, brows furrowed in suspicion.

Prince Ryan looked at him in disbelief. “I won’t do something as foolish as that! You have my word.”

Shane stared at him appraisingly. 

Prince Ryan took a deep breath. “Look, Shane, I promise you, this isn’t some sort of trick. I’m not going to run away-- I’ll never put my family or my people at risk like that.” he reminded him. 

Shane stared at him for a moment, before heaving a sigh. “Fine. I’ll follow your dumb tradition,” he muttered. “But if you do run, know that I will find you, even if it means burning your entire kingdom to the ground.” the alpha demon threatened. 

“Yeah ok fine, jeez.” Ryan snarked. “Chill, dude. You’re so fucking dramatic.” 

The alpha demon looked taken aback for a moment. “Do you talk to all the alphas like this?” Shane asked, mouth quirking a little. 

“Only to the really rude ones.” Prince Ryan retorted, staring up at him defiantly. 

Shane wheezed a little, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Touché, my prince.” 

“So do we have a deal or not? I’ll marry you, and you don’t raze my kingdom to the ground. Deal?” Prince Ryan demanded.

“Deal.” Shane replied breezily. 

“Good. Let’s shake on it.” Prince Ryan said evenly, holding out his hand. 

Shane grinned at him. “You want to seal our deal with a handshake?” 

“Well--yeah,” Prince Ryan sputtered a little when the alpha demon wheezed again. “What, do you have a better way?” Prince Ryan snapped.

Shane hummed, mirth shining in his eyes. “I can think of a few ways,” he said teasingly.

Ryan was just about to ask him what he meant by that when Shane firmly pulled his body against his, crashing his lips onto the prince’s in a searing kiss. Prince Ryan gasped, feeling the alpha demon lightly sweep his tongue into his mouth, pressing his warm, soft lips insistently against his.

Prince Ryan could feel the warmth of Shane's hands on the small of his back, and he can't help but jolt a little when he felt those hands trail up his body and gently cradle his face. He shuddered, feeling lightheaded as Shane deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with his own. 

Prince Ryan finally broke the kiss, drawing in a deep staggered breath in response to the wave of heat and longing he felt flushing through him. He’s never been kissed this thoroughly before-- he feels disoriented, panting dazedly against Shane’s lips. He didn’t understand the sudden tingling he felt on his lips, like a strange, yet sort of familiar burn that spread all the way down to his toes. 

A small noise left his throat when he felt Shane’s sharp talon tracing the side of his neck, at his claiming spot, before gliding under his chin, tilting his head up to look at him, eyes lingering on the prince’s mouth. 

“You do remember me.” Shane rasped out, gazing into his eyes, his expression soft and warm. He smiled contentedly at the omega prince, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Wh-what?” Prince Ryan stuttered out, staring up at Shane, feeling confused. What did the alpha demon mean by that?

Shane’s smile suddenly faltered, and his eyes looked hauntingly sad for a brief moment, before he schooled his face into a neutral expression. Prince Ryan was about to ask him again what he meant, but the alpha demon had pulled back and looked away, before releasing the omega prince from his arms and stepping back a little. 

“Nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow, my prince.” Shane said quietly, not meeting his eyes. The alpha demon bowed low to the prince and walked out of the palace.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So in cultural lit class, the prof asked us about lesser-known folk tales that we might have heard- I only remembered one, which is the tale of the princess’s slippers, a story my grand aunt told me a long time ago- this fic was sort of inspired by that tale, thought I did change it a lot. I truly have no idea where the tale came from, cause she’s half khazakh russian- if any of you guys ever heard it before, please tell me, so we can bond lol.
> 
> No beta for this chap, but hopefully I’ll find one for the other two.
> 
> Hope you liked it so far! Drop kudos or comments if you had fun. 
> 
> [ tumblr ](https://the-czar.tumblr.com)


End file.
